Rosella (Malora Vines)
Melody Rosella Vines known as simply known as Malora Vines minor yet influential antagonist in Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures who has supporting antagonist working for The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. for being offered a chance to see MAL only to confused and tricked into marrying a different less villainous version of MAL with the same name who was hosting the spirits of. Appearance Malora Vines Throughout her earlier life before her death and going into the Inferno Painite, Malora Vines appeared to be a orange ginger cat dressed in pink. She appeared to be chubby. Rosella After aging up she appeared to be disfigured and cursed into looking like a Strawberry hybrid. She appears to have a tan-brown outfit. She appeared quite skinner due to her change and would wear baggy outfits to hide the insecurity of her being skinny. Personality On a short summary, she is really obsessive. She has had feelings for spiritual demonic figure named Mallam Mrad Mania who was controlled by Arthur Atrox through a VR Headset. Ever since her and Mallam was banished out of the Inferno Painite she has been more obsessed with wanting to find Mal and bring the real Mal back with her and her daughter Evelynn Blaze Mania. Story Inferno Painite Her origination was consistently mentioned to be in the Inferno Painite where she was narrated to be lonely and sad. Malora was assigned with Mallam Mrad Mania by Sate Adversary and those that worked for him. The two were assigned to torment others being criminals and wrong-doers in the Inferno Painite and punishing them. They fell in love and had a kid named Evelynn Blaze Mania. Eventually, Mallam had done some stuff that caused the army to banish him into a white portal. Eventually, Malora and their kid fought against the Adversaries and the two eventually were banished this time from Sate Adversary. They went to a white portal of some sort. Lovely Land: Fleeceville In Lovely Land Fleeceville, Malora and her child eventually meet Eartha Regere. She asks for Eartha Regere to take care of her child and try to spot Mallam Mrad Mania. Eventually, Regere gets fed up with Malora and decides to keep her child to keep them safe from Rosella since she was freaking out a lot. At some point, Evelynn Blaze was so scared that she felt like being with Regere more than Rosella. Eventually, the events would lead up to Regere taking care of Evelynn and training her with the fire powers that she inherited from Mallam Mrad Mania's genetics. The Semi Aftermath-ish Malora eventually found the real MAL which helped her feel relieved. After the whole events of the family of three reuniting, the three reunited and were assigned by Endearment to go to a mysterious place to practice and train their powers. Trivia/Media * Rosella is 23 years old confirming that her birthdate is around 1996. * Her birthday is on Valentine's Day having a lot of meanings that are easily connectable. ** Malora's Birthday would be on February 14th, 1996. ** Malora and Mallam Mrad Mania being lovers. ** Malora's outfit having a heart on their chest representing the love in Valentine's Day. ** Her formal clothing during the Inferno Painite where she used to have dressed in a Pink-Magenta clothing that is a similar color to the February Valentines Color season. * Rosella has eventually been written to eventually become an anti-hero (for the time being), trying to remember the memories of her spiritual memories of Mallam Mrad Mania along with reuniting with him and have a disclosure to herself and others to take care of Evelynn Blaze. * Rosella has a daughter named Evelynn Blaze. * Rosella used to live inside of the Inferno Painite. * Rosella is heavily based upon the Strawberriex OC created by Birdie/Lucifer on DeviantArt. Category:TMRA Villains Category:Time Majesty Villains Category:Female Category:Misanthropes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cartoon Parody Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Extremists Category:Extravagant Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Paranormal Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Jerks Category:Fighter Category:Cowards Category:Conspirators Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Vandals Category:Brutes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Femme Fatale Category:Opportunists